


Perfect Date Night In

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [10]
Category: Roswell: New Mexico
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Poly Relationship, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael has night class so Kyle and Alex have a date without him.





	Perfect Date Night In

Alex sits down on the sofa waiting for Kyle explain why he’s here.

Kyle’s eyes won’t meet his he keeps looking over his shoulder at the fireplace or glancing to the side at the kitchen.

Quickly fed up with this fact Alex snaps his fingers.

“Kyle look at me. Why are you here?”

The man in front of him takes a deep breath then speaks, “Well, I came to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight just the two of us because Michael is in class tonight but i see your already comfortable so this is kind of a waste me coming over.”

I assume it was to ask me out. For us to spend time alone since most of our romantic interactions have been the three of us together.”

Kyle nods. “We did all agree that it be good for the occasional two person date, right?

“Yes. I was just about to cook dinner would you like to help?” Alex asks moving toward the kitchen 

“Sure.”

They move around each other comfortably in kitchen so dinner is finished cooking in under 30 minutes.

They eat dinner and drink wine while catching up on the last two night Kyle’s been away. He had to go away to a medical conference in Seattle.

“Hey you want to watch a movie?” Alex asks with hands deep in soapy water cleaning up.

“Sure, What else is there to do in this cabin?” Kyle says heading to the couch.

Alex doesn’t mention that he think of a couple things he’d like to do to Kyle in this cabin and instead asks, “I feel like watching Star Wars you up for that?”

“Yeah, just don’t tell Guerin. I watched it with you. I have a reputation I have to keep up.” Kyle says getting the TV set up for the movie.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Alex says sitting down on the couch, he gives Kyle a kiss on the cheek and sends it to Michael with the caption, “perfect date night in.”

Michael responds with “Love you both have fun.”

Then puts his phone down and snuggles with Kyle for the rest of the night.


End file.
